Sometimes You're Hot but Mostly Cold
by EroKaban
Summary: "Most of her interactions with the blonde heiress involve her being warned for EVERYTHING! Most of the time, the haughty witch just rebukes her about being too loud 'and being too touchy' with Akko." (Diana X Amanda) / (Diamanda)
1. Burning Tundra

**Burning Tundra**

* * *

Amanda stomped angrily down the empty hallway with her teammates lag behind her, Jasminka tries to calm her down while Constanze and her Stan-bot carries her teammates' brooms. Having just butt heads with a certain haughty witch; her mind was irritated and her temper was short.

"Who the hell do she thinks she is?" Amanda muttered under her breath, clenching her fists.

"Now, now. Diana was probably just worried... probably" Jasminka reasoned, Amanda stopped her loud walking and turned to face her teammate.

"Really Jas?! You're taking _HER_ side?!" Amanda complained.

"I'm not taking anyone's side Amanda. All Diana did was gave you a warning to fly more carefully. I just think she has a point" Jasminka said in her defense, raising her hands as if to tame a wild beast.

"Hmm-hmm" Constanze nodded, agreeing with her plump teammate's statement.

Amanda huffs as she turned, resuming her walk back to their dorm.

* * *

The following weeks, Amanda had enough. Most of her interactions with the blonde heiress involve her being warned for EVERYTHING! Most of the time, the haughty witch just rebukes her about being too loud _'and being too touchy'_ with Akko, then she and the blue teamed witch argue while the red teamed witch just uncomfortably watched in the sidelines.

Amanda sneaked outside her dorm and carefully walked through the dark hallways, making her way to look for a certain witch in night patrol. Thankful for her partner in crime's helpful tip of Diana's patrol schedule; she knows Diana is alone somewhere in campus, the perfect place to take her revenge.

After crawling through darkest for a while; she finally spotted a platinum blonde witch standing in front of a window, probably staring at the moon. A perfect opportunity to strike.

Amanda walked as delicately as she can, careful not to raise caution towards the unsuspecting heiress. Once she's one step further to get arm's reach from the witch's back; her foot activated a hidden rune trap. By the time she noticed the magic trap, the floor she's standing suddenly shined in a glowing magic circle.

* * *

Amanda tried to jump out of it but it was too late. Her foot was quickly encased in thick ice, before she can reach for her wand; her whole body was already frozen in literal ice, stopped just around her neck. Thankfully the ice wasn't as cold as she expected, thinking that it was probably crystal.

"Quite a lovely night for a midnight stroll, wouldn't you say? O'Neill" Diana said while her arms crossed, not breaking her stare towards the glowing moon. Amanda struggled to move her body inside her crystal prison.

"What the _hell_ are you doing?!" Amanda growled, not caring if anyone else heard her.

"I should ask you the same thing, it's already passed curfew" Diana said sternly, finally turning to meet the redhead's raging emerald eyes. "And to somewhat answer your question, that little _spy_ of yours have asked me for my patrol schedule; she seemed to be _asking_ for a _friend_. Need I say more?" She states indifferently while her eyebrow raised and hands on both sides of her hips.

"That idiot" Amanda cursed under her breath.

"Well then, since you've gone all the trouble of trying to confront me while I'm alone; I suppose there is no need to 'beat around the bush' as they say" Diana said while walking right in front of her tomboyish classmate, once she closed their distance; she cupped the green teamed witch's face with her hand. Drawing closer to the set of loud, vulgar, crude and bad-mannered lips.

"What are yo-" Amanda froze, this time for a different reason. Unable to moved her body and now her head; she just stared wide-eyed at a piercing set of sapphire eyes deeply staring back at her. Her mind fails to process the current chain of events, her face starts burning hot, her lips suddenly tingling as if it was shocked by something electric. Diana separated their lips to draw breath, both their faces was as red as Amanda's red hair.

"Make no mistake, I still take you as a reckless fool who lacks goals and ambition" Diana coldly said while still cupping the redhead's chin, their noses still touching, their faces still full blushed. "But I honestly do adore you Amanda O'Neill" Amanda's crystal casing vanishes with a flick of her wand. She quickly held the still shocked witch's body to keep her steady. "I fancy the quirks you have, admire the freedom you have, savor the moments we have" She confessed, fondly caressing her cheek on one hand, her other hand placed on the other witch's lower back, never breaking her longing stare with the redhead.

"Wh-w-wh" Amanda tried to ask, tried to speak, tried to think; she couldn't. Diana notices her distress and gently wrapped her delicate arms around her; she then placed her chin on her shoulder. She shivered at the embrace, still trying to process the situation, the smell of alluring perfume not at all helping her overheating brain.

"Also, I am quite jealous of Akko then ever you are getting _too friendly_ with her" Diana said while rubbing the redhead's back, trying to calm her shaking body. "And I know for a fact that I'm not the only one" She continued, remembering the glare of a certain bespectacled blonde. Amanda swallowed a large lump in her throat, taking a very deep breath; she rebooted her line of thought.

"Huh... Who knew..." Amanda sighed, completely gave up trying to think and just go with her instincts. She returns the embrace by wrapping her arms around the blue teamed witch's lower back, closing her eyes and takes a whiff her enticing scent. "I... guess I wouldn't mind trying it out... I think" She hesitantly muttered, for the first time in her life, not wanting to hurt the heiress' feelings.

"Then may I propose a suggestion?" Diana calmly said, backing out of their embrace and held the green teamed witch's hands. "I recommend trying to determine and settle our feelings for each other while still going through our lives normally." She offered confidently, but Amanda tilts her head to the side, her words going from one ear out the other. "To put it simply, we start dating in secret" She sighs.

"Oh, uh, yeah... I knew that" Amanda sputtered, looking away with a reddening face. "So just act normal in front of our friends yeah?"

"Precisely" Diana giggled at her new secret girlfriend's knack. "Would kissing you now be acceptable?" She asked, eyeing at her seductively, fully reddening the redhead's face.

* * *

Amanda felt her heart skipped a beat, her body shivered violently. As if something snapped inside her; she forced the beautiful blonde witch to the wall by her shoulders and pressed their lips together. She fiercely made out with the other witch, recklessly trashing her tongue inside her lover's mouth.

Diana was lost at the sensation, not wanting to be outdone; she tactically battled her partner's tongue back to her own mouth. She wrapped her arms around the red haired succubus, pressing their bodies tightly.

Amanda groaned, irritated by losing the kissing game; she naughtily raised one of her slender legs up between her princess' thighs, earning a surprised gasp from her.

Diana angrily grunted, with one of her tomboy prince's leg up; she used the opportunity to push the redhead to the floor. With a loud thump, Amanda was pinned to the floor by her shoulders.

Both witches were breathing heavily, sweat coating their head and body, full blush covering their faces.

"Girls?!" Both witches quickly turned to the surprised voice; they saw professor Ursula worriedly running towards them while using her wand as a light source. "What's going on out there?!" While the professor was still in a far distance; Diana quickly composed herself, hurriedly wiped the sweat in her forehead and hastily fixed her attire.

"My sincerest apologies my love" Diana whisper and swiftly pecks her lover's lips before restraining her arms above her head and pinning her legs with her own. By the time professor Ursula got to their side; Amanda was completely immobilized and affixed to the floor. "Professor Ursula, just in time. Miss O'Neill was breaking curfew _and_ resisting arrest!" She said coldly, ignoring the shocked and somewhat betrayed look from her **_beloved tomboy prince_**.

* * *

 **A/N: Damn these sexy succubi! Damn their cute fluff! DAMN THEIR LOVABLE SHIP!  
**

 **This story was a continuation of the bonus ship from the 4th chapter of my other story titled "Night Fall: 366th Volume" (The Lotte X Akko one). I was so satisfied with that ship that I just HAVE to make a dedicated story for them. So much so that I still haven't eaten since I woke up this morning.**

 **In any case, I really hope you like this ship so I can make more chapters of it. I already have two other stories to juggle through.**

 **Lastly, The quote of the day...**

 **"Disney princesses are FAT and the princes are fucking lame!... And they're weak little pussies!  
Disney fix it!"  
\- Bruce Greene  
** **FAT DISNEY PRINCESS DASH - GTA 5 Gameplay**


	2. Freezing Inferno

**Freezing Inferno**

* * *

Diana stared at a page of a very thick textbook, reading in a closed off section of the library that only selected students can visit, trying very hard to focus on reading and understanding the advance magic formulas. She was staring at the same page for half an hour now, not making any progress in her studying. After a while, she loudly closed her textbook.

"For heaven's sake" Diana complained with an irritated voice. "O'Neill! I have reluctantly agreed for you to stay here in the condition that you will leave me to my studies!" She rebuked sternly while glaring at her overconfident girlfriend sitting right in front of her.

"Oh don't mind me sexy" Amanda countered sarcastically with a wide _'fish-eating'_ grin, her eyes mockingly seducing the heiress... her bare foot placed in between the blonde's nether region. "You just keep on studying" She said while slowly shifting her foot to dig deeper under her girlfriend's skirt.

It has been a month since she'd gotten herself a secret girlfriend and she couldn't be happier. But just last week, Amanda O'Neill has gotten too bold lately. As if taking EVERY chance she gets to tease her, _flirt with her... **grope** **her**_ whenever they're alone. Her mind is in eternal conflict if she would seriously try to stop her lover's advancements.

* * *

In the night of Diana's confession; she dropped off her new secret girlfriend to her dorm with Professor Ursula as her witness. She then quietly went back to her own dorm after saying 'goodnight' to her red haired teacher. Once she changed into her nightgown and laid her back on her bed, her cold noble facade broke down and was immediately replaced by a red, heated face of overwhelming delight but mostly embarrassment.

She tossed and turned in bed, not caring if her roommates heard her. She buried her face in her pillow, silently screaming with mixed emotions of glee, bliss and very deep regret. After running out of stamina; she lies on her back and stares at the ceiling, hugging her pillow close to her chest as if it will help calm her loudly beating heart.

While trying to catch her breath, she thought back to how she has... _conveyed_ her feeling toward the reckless redhead...

* * *

After being asked by a terrible spy; Diana instantly know that her hostile actions towards the green teamed witch will be questioned by the said witch herself while they're alone. She can just easily change her schedule but even she knows how cowardly that move will be.

She panics as she was driven into a corner, not knowing how to confront her secret crush about her... _unorthodox ways_ of her trying to get the redhead to notice her. She paces in her room, her hair disheveled, her forehead slick with cold sweat. The last thing she wants is for her crush to detest or loathe her; just the thought of the redhead actively avoiding her is enough to produce tears in her eyes. Losing strength in her legs; she leaned her back on her bookshelf.

She wiped her tears but more started to fall, lightly sobbing while sitting on the floor. Blaming herself for not being honest with her feelings, wanting nothing more than to just abandon all her responsibilities and public image to follow her heart. She suddenly stopped her crying when she heard the door opening, quickly fixing her hair and putting on her usual facade; she stands to greet her teammates.

"Welcome back, Hannah, Barbara" Diana said as warmly as she can, walking out of her side of their room. She was about to ask them about their day but her teammates' faces was shocked as if seeing something they didn't expect to see in their lives. "Girls? Is something wrong?" She asked, raising a brow in curiosity. The two questioned witches were more surprised, glancing at each other, one of them finally speaks.

"That's what we should be asking Diana!" Hannah worriedly said, running in front of her to hold her right hand.

"That's right! Why are you crying?! Whatever it is; we are here to help you know!" Barbara added, equally worried and hold her left hand.

Diana felt her heart ached, fresh new tears started to form but she refuses to break down in front of anyone, not even in front of her best friends. She closed her eyes and took a very deep breath. She looked back towards her worried teammates with a practiced reassuring smile.

"No need to worry girls" Diana calmly said, raising her hands on top her teammates to pat both their heads. "I was just touched by a scene of a book I was reading" She bolster, trying to convince them she's fine.

"Really? Are you sure you're alright?" Hannah said, still worried for her too serious teammate. "You're always, like, keeping your emotions to yourself Diana. It's not healthy"

"Hannah's right Diana. We are always ready to listen and help you with your problems you know!" Barbara when hugged her teammate with Hannah following her lead.

"I'm quite fine girls" Diana said while returning their embrace, grateful for the friends she has.

* * *

After the three of them got washed up and changed into their nightgowns, Hannah and Barbara were still closely observing their blonde friend, not wanting to miss any signs of distress. Unfortunately for them, Diana was well aware of their stares and glances. She put on a perfect show, moving naturally as if nothing happened earlier and sat in her desk to prepare her notes for tomorrow. Her teammates sat on chairs next to her.

"By the way" Hannah spoke; Diana stopped and peeked at the brunette, prompting her to continue. "What was the book you were reading?"

"The book was called 'Romeo and Juliet' Hannah, it was truly sad and tragic that I could not help but tear up" Diana said solemnly while wiping an imaginary tear in her eye. It was a lie of course; she had already prepared several answers they may or may not ask.

"You were reading a romance novel?!" Barbara asked with sparkles in her eyes.

"I suppose I needed a way to relax while killing time" Diana answered indifferently.

"I would REALLY recommend reading Night Fall!" Barbara hurriedly jump off her sit to get her book. Before Diana or Hannah gets to say anything; she already was holding her favorite volume in front of the heiress. "This volume is my favorite! The romance in this arc is really amazing!" She excitedly offered, making Diana somewhat interested.

"Come on Barbs, Diana wouldn't want to read that smut novel" Hannah said while giving her black haired friend an unamused look. Barbara glared at her and about to retort but was stopped by a dignified voice.

"I would not mind giving it a read" Diana said nonchalantly, earning a stunned look from both witches. "If you recommend it Barbara then I could at least give it a chance" She said with a practiced hearten smile, Barbara gave her an excited hug. However, her real reason was to see if there's anything in that book she can use with her... _crisis_.

* * *

The next day came and go as usual, other than a certain redhead glaring at her more intensely. Diana's heart continued to ache throughout the day while steadily trying to avoid her to think of a way to settle her currently fragile emotions. There's tonight was her scheduled patrol around campus; she was still struggling on how to face the green teamed witch when they're alone.

Having no other options left; she turns her attention to Barbara's 'Night Fall' novel. After her afternoon classes she gave an excuse to her friends that she needs to prepare for night patrol. She hurried back to her dorm while still wearing her regular stone cold face.

 _"My goodness!"_ Diana silently gasped while reading the novel. She was greatly disturbed by the character's way of flirting. _"Is this... dreadful way of courting common now a days?"_ She mentally asked.

After reading the novel; she thinks of a way to... _seduce_ her crush to forget the hatred she feels towards her. She simulate their interaction in her mind, to her surprise, _it just might work_.

* * *

Diana was taken out of her trance by an intense jolt going through her body, slowly realizing that her tongue was lolling out her mouth, her red face heated and slick with sweat... _**her hands gripping something pushing against her wet crotch**. _

* * *

**A/N: I really hope this still counts as rated T! I don't really have anything else to say so here's a few quotes:**

 **"Hey! Do yourself a favor, go ahead and record about 45 minutes of yourself slapping wet meat, so that way you can play it while your sleeping, which means that when your mom's getting beat up; you wouldn't even wake up"  
"Desensitization is the name of the game folks"  
"Follow the link below for the _Song of Time_ MP3"  
\- James Willems, Lawrence Sonntag, Adam Kovic**

 **Bonus Quote...**

 **"Game Bro here with your tips. Make sure you look out for when your dad has a bottle"  
"If your dad seems angry or perturb in any way..."  
"You should leave the house"  
"GET THE FUCK OUT!"  
"Or play the _Song of Storms_!"  
** **\- Bruce Greene, James Willems**

 **HOW TO BEAT GTA 5 - GTA 5 Gameplay**


End file.
